


Always Here

by Ninjab00ty



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Lemon-infused, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjab00ty/pseuds/Ninjab00ty
Summary: “Hak,” Yona breathed, “I want you.”He paused momentarily to look down at the adamant expression on her face. Waiting, watching to see if maybe she would change her mind and become flustered or say it was just a joke to get back at him. His eyes scanned hers, dark and scalding like a black dragon.Well Yona was a true Dragon, and she only had to tell him once. She knew what she wanted and as Princess and protector of her kingdom she learned that sometimes being a true leader meant not asking twice but demanding only once.
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

She woke up to the faint sound of his breathing; a light, warm air that kissed at her hair and warmed her skin. She tried to stretch but found that her body ached and resorted to sitting up and adjusting the light silk and linen sheets that barely covered her form.

It was early morning and the first summer rays of sun danced through the curtains of her room in Kouka Royal Palace. The red haired princess surveyed her surroundings and modesty as a habit made her flush: a heap of crumpled up clothes by the bed, the Hsu Quandao in a corner by the door, and her mate’s body laid out on his stomach next to her. He was as naked as she was, save for a small piece of a sheet that they both shared which she tried to spread out as generously as she could on him without taking less for herself. He seemed to notice the gesture and moved a little in his sleep before resting his head on his arm.

With the initial embarrassment subsiding, Yona took the next moment to appreciate Hak’s muscular form. She grazed his strong, sturdy calves with the palm of her hand, then brought it up over the taut curve of his gluteus. She turned her hand over to caress the dip of his waist before bringing it up over his broad shoulders to rest at his cheek.

The night before played over in her mind: the usual loud and boisterous dinner with the Four Dragons and friends, the silent glances with Hak to meet later, the usual walk around the Palace at night that lead to her room, the nightly kiss that turned into something much more this time around:

Yona felt him hold back but something inside her became too eager, too frustrated and she pressed her body to his and leaned into his kiss. She opened her mouth a little to taste more of him, wanting more of what he was willing to give at that moment.

“You’re feeling greedy tonight aren’t you, Princess?,” he smirked, his lips not leaving her mouth, his hand tangled in her hair, the other on the small of her back.

But despite his best effort to embarrass her, she knew his body language well. She knew that he knew he wasn’t going to go further than what she allowed, if at all. It was something out of habit for them, something bred out of years always together, always one step away from each other. But some things needed words and she was ready to take it one more step.

“Hak,” Yona breathed, “I want you.”

He paused momentarily to look down at the adamant expression on her face. Waiting, watching to see if maybe she would change her mind and become flustered or say it was just a joke to get back at him. His eyes scanned hers, dark and scalding like a black dragon.

Well Yona was a true Dragon, and she only had to tell him once. She knew what she wanted and as Princess and protector of her kingdom she learned that sometimes being a true leader meant not asking twice but demanding only once.

Without taking her eyes off him, she opened her bedroom door and led him inside. He closed it behind them and locked it secure, his Hsu Quando placed upright by the door. She walked to her bed and waited for him to come to her, stepping out of her slippers. She was just about to undo the sash around her waist when he came up to her and held her hands before she could take off her clothes.

Hak pressed his forehead to hers, “wait Prin- .. Yona.” He closed his eyes and sighed, “I’ll always be by your side if you’ll still have me. I love you, you’re my home.”

Yona took one of his hands to her lips and kissed his calloused palm, she brought it to her cheek, “I love you, too Hak. Thank you for always being here.”

She let him kiss her mouth with a passion both of them never knew until that moment, with all the moments they shared leading up to this and all the times they were too blind or stubborn or stupid to tell each other how they feel.

She let him undress himself first while she watched. He hastily removed his boots and overcoat, but was deliciously slow at removing his robe which revealed his chiseled upper body, washboard abdominal muscles and chest.

Yona felt her face become as red as her hair, she swallowed suddenly feeling thirsty. “What’s the matter Princess?” Hak smirked, “you like what you see?” his robe finally sliding on the floor.

She smiled her most devilish smile, “I haven’t seen it all yet,” she teased.

At that, his smirk darkened, he removed his pants and let them drop to the floor to join his other clothes. He was fully naked now, his member on full display to her, erect and throbbing in the candlelight of her room.

He took a step forward towards her, and waited like a sentinel for her orders. She placed her hand on him, feeling his heartbeat through his chest and matched hers with it. Her other hand found it’s way around his waist and landed on his rear cupping his cheek, her boldness not going unnoticed by his blushing face.

She let him undress her: eyes never leaving hers, waiting then allowing himself to go one step further unless she says so. He finished undoing the sash around her waist and then her robe dress and undergarments underneath it.

She let him lay her down on her bed, his mouth warm and wet, kissing and licking and sucking at her whole body until she was ready to receive him.

He positioned himself over her, his hulking figure above hers in a familiar, protective stance that comforted her and sent a warm feeling in her belly. His eyes met hers, asking silently if he should go on, she nodded in response and felt his erection push through her wetness into her very center.

Yona cried out in pain and pleasure, she held onto her mate and grasped his arm, nails digging into the flesh of his muscle drawing blood. Hak felt big inside her and she tried to take all of him in.

“Should I stop, Princess?” he asked, he immediately withdrew himself to the tip, a look of concern on his face. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

She moaned in response to his action, surprised that the motion left her feeling empty inside. “Please Hak, keep going .. you feel so good.”

He kissed her bottom lip and thrust his hips deep within her womanhood, it’s walls warm, and tight and inviting to his continued motions.

“.. fuck, Yona.” He knew he wasn’t going to last long. Her mewling and moaning with each push built up inside of him and he wanted her to reach her climax first because he was dangerously close to reaching his.

Hak placed his right hand under his mate’s head and placed a smoldering kiss to her lips which he trailed down her jaw to her neck and finished his mouth on her right breast, licking and sucking on her nipple.

She moaned even louder, “Hak, I feel full inside. I need you.”

Barely able to contain himself any longer, he reached with his left thumb and pressed down on her nub just above her sex. Yona felt something build up inside of her, a longing and a need for release. She felt like she was going crazy with all the sensations that Hak was making her feel: his mouth on her breast, his manhood thrusting inside of her and his thumb still working around her nub. She just knew she loved this man and that’s all it took for her to go over her edge.

Hak felt his Princess’ release, felt her walls spasm and close all around him and knew his edge was not too far away. He pumped what he could muster into her and let himself finally go, he pulled himself out just in time to release into the sheets and fell half on top of her and the other half on her bed, with his face in her hair ..

They would make love two or three times that night, but she’s not too sure, only because the last time they both fell asleep together.

Yona sat in the morning breeze of her room watching her love, her mate, her protector, her partner in crime sleeping soundly with not a care in the world, a stark contrast to his otherwise brooding, sarcastic demeanor when awake. She always liked to watch him sleep, she never admitted it because he would invent a joke or offhand comment to tease her.

So for now, with her aching but satisfied body she would sit and watch him and touch him however she wanted. She reached down again to feel his face in her hand and jumped when he caught it at lightning speed and pulled her down under him in one breath.


	2. Always Here p.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instantly embarrassed, he ran his hand through his hair, that damn Jae-ha. Hak was hoping after their first night together, him and Yona would be able to keep that part of their relationship private from their friends. But if she confided in Lazy Eyes, then they would all know eventually, and he wouldn’t be able to live it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.2 is from Hak’s POV  
> Two sex scenes cuz they can’t get enough of each other and I can’t get enough of them <3

Hak had woken up before she did .. well, he always had. He wasn’t much of a sleeper and as her official guard he needed to keep one eye open, especially during the days when they were running to and from dangerous situations.

The first thing he noticed- that he always noticed when they slept together was her hair. It lay curled and twisted around his arm, one crimson strand in front of her face that he moved to the side. He watched her for a moment, fighting back the urge to bury his face in her hair but decided to let her sleep a little bit more.

Secondly Hak surveyed the room, his Quandao not too far away, his and Yona’s clothes all over the floor, evidence of a night he replayed in his mind. 

If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t think Yona was ready to give herself to him like that. He was more than comfortable taking things slow with her and seeing where their relationship would go. They had been through so much in such a short amount of time, and rushing things didn’t seem fair to her. Hak was more than happy holding hands and stealing kisses here and there when they were alone and away from their friends, Jae-ha especially.

Speaking of Jae-ha, he remembered sharing a bottle of saki with his green dragon friend during dinner ...

“Hey Hak, I think Yona wants a word with you after this,” he finished his cup and poured another, “she keeps looking over here.”

“Keep your lazy eyes to yourself, Jae-ha.” Hak finished his own cup and poured another.

“I don’t know, maybe she wants me instead,” he flashed his shit eating grin before Hak elbowed his ribs, “umm .. but seriously. She did mention she wanted to tell you something tonight. That’s why she declined my invitation to join me for guard duty.”

Hak glanced at Yona across the table, who finally met his gaze. She was in conversation with Kija but managed to dart her eyes toward the courtyard balcony where they would eventually meet later on that night ...

Instantly embarrassed, he ran his hand through his hair, that damn Jae-ha. Hak was hoping after their first night together, him and Yona would be able to keep that part of their relationship private from their friends. But if she confided in Lazy Eyes, then they would all know eventually, and he wouldn’t be able to live it down.

He lay his arm over his face and glanced at his mate. But still, he thought, she was worth it. She was everything to him and he would try his best to show her. He relaxed and breathed out, and noticed she was about to wake up herself. He shut his eyes and waited.

Hak considered himself pretty talented at faking sleep. It was something accrued from his younger days in the Wind Tribe pretending he was in deep sleep so Gramps and the other kids wouldn’t bother him, to something he mastered during those nights camping out with the Happy Hungry Bunch and getting to sleep next to Yona. The only way he would “wake up” was to catch her a few times touching his face and hair.

But this time was different. He was surprised how bold and free she was touching every inch of his body, and a little embarrassed when his body was responding back. Good thing he was laying on his erection, he thought. He didn’t think his self control could take any more as Yona grazed her hand over his back and shoulders, sending a chill to his spine and kicking his mind into overdrive .. he needed more of her.

As soon as she was about to touch him again, Hak grabbed her hand and in one motion was on top of her.

“Morning, Princess,” Hak whispered above her, a smile playing on his face. 

Yona, face instantly red with surprise chimed back, “good morning, did you sleep well?”

She’s so cute .. he thought. He always loved the way she blushed, a color that matched the crimson of her hair. He always tried to find ways to effect her and the relentless teasing and shameless flirting never got old.

“I slept better than I have recently, despite last night,” Hak said, watching for her reaction, “and how about you?”

He observed her closely, how her eyes glanced to the right to think about her reply and the way she looked down when she wasn’t sure of what to say.

“Well, I’m a little tired and I feel sore, like after sparring but worse,” she said, “But I feel good and I’m happy.” Yona smiled at him and at this point, his self control was completely non-existent.

He brought his hand to her face and kissed her lips and she received them in turn until they both came up for air.

“Can I help with the soreness somehow?” Hak smirked an idea playing in his mind, “I’ve been told I’m very good at massages.”

Yona hesitated for a second and bit her lip, “yeah thanks, Hak,” she moved to reposition herself under him, “my thighs are aching, you think you can .. umm ..”

She blushed once more. So fuckin cute .. she didn’t need to say anymore. He moved so that he was leaning on one elbow and brought his free hand to caress the soft skin of her thigh.

He watched her close her eyes and relax, breathing out. Hak continued to the next when Yona asked for him to massage the inside of her legs.

“That’s where they ache the most,” she insisted, of course he couldn’t say no. Not when she was staring at him like that.

He ran his hand to the inside of her nearest thigh, and massaged what she had asked. He steadied his breathing and mustered what self control he had left, if any.

Yona stifled a moan and bit her lip, she bright her hands between her legs and placed them on his hand, guiding him towards her sex. Their hands stopped between her legs.

From there he could feel she was wet already and couldn’t resist bringing his mouth to her fingers to lick away what came on them, eliciting a moan from her.

She brought his hand coated with her wetness to her mouth and sucked his fingers dry of them, he breathed in, almost wanting to take her right there. He wanted to go slow for her sake, and savor every bit her of her he can, for as long as he can.

Hak positioned himself between her thighs, grazing the milky white skin with his lips. He traced his tongue from the inside of her thigh to where her legs meet, just before her lips. For the other he gently bit her with his teeth, receiving a moan from his Princess.

He watched her reaction, as he took his tongue and flicked the outer edge of her lips. She moaned louder and narrowed the grip of her thighs on his head. He grabbed them and firmly but gently opened her legs enough to fully lick and suck every inch of her until she screamed his name, her fists full of his hair, until she came down from her orgasm.

Hak grabbed his throbbing erection and finished himself off quickly on the sheets before lying down next to Yona, her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and laid his arm protectively around her waist, entwined together for some time until he broke the silence. Something was kind of nagging at him since he woke up and he just had to ask her.

“Yona,” he whispered to her hair, she replied with a “hmm?” which let him know she was awake. “Last night at dinner, Jae-ha said you had something important to tell me. Was that true or is Lazy Eyes full of shit?”

She laughed and lifted her head, “did he really? I had spoken to him earlier today .. about us. I didn’t think he would go that far.”

“Well you know, Jae-ha has no shame,” Hak said, rolling his eyes and put his hands behind his head, “but when I see him I’ll take care of him.”

Yona moved on top of him and placed her hands on his chest, “no Hak! Please don’t, I did want to tell you something.” She blushed her trademark rouge and continued, “I told you last night, that I wanted you. I wanted us to be together like this. And now we are, but I’m wondering if I somehow forced it on you and if I did, I’m sorry.”

Hak a little startled by her confession watched as Yona’s face fell. She could never be more wrong. He definitely wanted her, he’ll always want her.

“Would you stop already?” He sat up, one hand still around her waist to steady her. “You didn’t force anything on me, I’m just glad you made the first move. I was always ready to be with you, Princess. I always loved you, I’m always going to love you.”

She hugged him and buried her face in his neck, “I love you too, I think I always did too .. in different ways. And Hak?”

“Yes,” he replied, not wanting to let her go for anything.

“Can we .. do that again?,” she asked, “but this time, can we try it like this?”

Hak felt himself go stiff instantly, the effect she had on him was powerful, he had to admit. She must’ve felt it too, and moved her hips on top of his erection, sending signals to the rest of his body. He wouldn’t get enough of her, not ever.

He gripped his member and touched the tip to her warm and wet entrance. “Let’s just go slow,” he whispered in her ear. 

She held his erection with one hand, steadied herself on his chest with the other, and slowly positioned herself on top of him, carefully enveloping him with her sex. They moaned in unison and she moved slowly up and down his shaft, his strong hands supporting her and guiding her with each movement until they came together in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Jae-ha is the ultimate HakYona shipper, he’s just the best and I love his interactions with Hak :)

**Author's Note:**

> I think it’s safe to assume part 2 has more sex.


End file.
